Portable compact disc players and/or other media playing devices, pocket computers, dedicated game consoles and wearable computers are very convenient and useful electronic devices to have for the convenience of enjoying a diverse universe of entertainment and information wherever and whenever the user wants to do so; However, We have found that the great majority of O.E.M. have neglected to include with the aforementioned devices, a convenient and safe way to carry them.
The method we have devised allows the user to carry the portable electronic information and/or entertainment rendering devices in a safe, convenient and reliable way. This method is safe for both the user and the device. The user does not have to become entangled with any hanging straps, ropes, strings, wires or too many hooks, . . . , etc. The portable information and/or entertainment rendering device is kept safe from falling to the ground and being damaged or totally destroyed. We have tested this carrier in several environments to make sure that the assertions we make, herein, are true.
The convenience of the carrier refers to its seamlessness, ease and intuitive utilization. The user will attach the carrier to the portable electronic information and/or entertainment rendering device and then clip it to himself/herself around the waistband, shirt pocket, pants pockets, blouse or shirt collar, back of the blouse or shirt collar, . . . , wherever there is a contour to hook up with.
The reliability of the carrier comes from the geometrical structure of it and the type of materials we used to manufacture it. The materials we used allow for maximum flexibility, elasticity and strength. The carrier can be attached and detached, respectively, on and off the portable electronic information and/or entertainment rendering devices.
We have already created a working prototype; it can be attached and detached at will to and from several models of portable compact disc players we have tested, from a particular manufacturer. We have tested its reliability by going to gymnasiums, running in tracks, going shopping, . . . , etc. So far, we have not had an accidental detachment event, yet.